


You Are My Heaven

by TheOneWithTheBlue



Category: The Used
Genre: All Gays Go To Heaven, Angels, Bert McCracken - Freeform, Gay angel, Heaven, Loss, M/M, Pain, Quinn is sad, Sadness, happiness, lack of medical knowledge, more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithTheBlue/pseuds/TheOneWithTheBlue
Summary: It came so suddenly.Bert missed him, almost as much as he missed Bert.





	You Are My Heaven

Nobody saw it coming. Nobody could have predicted it. When the call went out, to friends, to family, it shook them to the core.

It's his liver, the doctors said in their bright white coats like the socks he always wore, the scent of bleach stifling the hospital air. It's failing, and there are underlying issues we can't figure out. He won't last to the end of the week.

Quinn dropped everything when he heard. Heart being ripped from his chest with every second that passed, he booked the next flight to Sydney. It took him 47 hours to get to Australia. As he barrelled through the hospital doors, the heart monitor started to slow down. Quinn placed a hand on the door separating him from Bert just as the younger man took his last breath, his final goodbye to Quinn never leaving his lips.

*************

"Quinn is right outside," assured the nurse who had been watching over Rob since he had been admitted. "Mr. Allman is here, he's right outside, hang on just a few minutes, you can say goodbye."

He had begged, cried, called for Quinn from the moment he knew he wouldn't survive. Rob was desperate to say goodbye. He couldn't die, not yet, he couldn't leave Quinn without a goodbye for a second time. He couldn't abandon him again.

Rob felt himself slipping away, tears trailing down his face. As the door opened, his vision faded. His eyes lost their light seconds before he could see Quinn again. His chance to say farewell slipped through his fingers, and he grew limp as Quinn cried in the doorway.

  
*************

Quinn had felt his heart ripped out before. He had been abandoned, betrayed, heart broken, destroyed. He had watched the man he loved torn to pieces on the inside, watched him ruin himself, pulled him from the dirt, stood at his wedding knowing he could never have him that way. Quinn had had his best friends, his love, his career, everything he took pride in torn away by the one he wanted most. Quinn thought he knew pain.

In that moment, standing in the hospital room with the drone of the heart monitor drowning his thoughts, he realised how naive he was to believe he had felt real pain before.

He would always say he had heard Rob cry in his last moments. The nurse would say it was Quinn who had cried until he heaved, knelt on the floor beside the bed clutching Rob's cold hand, god, his hand, suddenly so small and delicate in a way it wasn't before, until the others arrived to mourn by his side. He wouldn't leave.

Even when the nurses had forced everyone to go, Quinn refused, sobbing out his confession of love to Rob in death that he wished he had given in life. They allowed him to stay longer. With his back growing stiff from his uncomfortable position, hand clutching his dearest friend's, he swore an oath. He wouldn't smile in a world where Rob didn't breath. He wouldn't laugh again when Rob's heartbeat wasn't there to match it. Quinn knew his friend would strangle him for making that promise and prayed that Rob could come smack him across the face, could come alive to tell him what a fucking moron he was.  
He wished he had kissed him one last time before they parted ways.

***********

  
"He hasn't eaten in days."  
"He won't drink."  
"He hasn't spoken a word since..."  
"I know."  
"... We can't lose him too."  
"Look at him. He's already gone."

  
************  
The last place Rob expected to be was heaven. Fuck, he didn't even believe in the damn place, nevermind think he would end up there. Yet somehow, there he was since his death, curled into the arms of the false-Quinn that had spent the 'night' with him. It was interesting that he could still sleep, being dead and all, but he chose not to question it too much.

Rob pressed into the arms of his companion, the mockery of Quinn that kept him company. Heaven was Quinn Allman. Hah. He should have known. It was... almost perfect. They slept together, they laughed, they read, they wandered the wooded area surrounding his heavenly home that looked suspiciously like Quinn's mom's house. The only problem was this Quinn couldn't write music. He didn't have that spark.

Rob sighed.  
"I wish you could sing a new song for me."

His comfort didn't respond.

"I loved it when he sang to me." Rob continued, pushing himself up to sitting position, and staring out at the never-ending sunset through the window. "The sweetest fucking voice I ever heard. My Quinn..." He shook his head. "I would give anything to hear him play again."

The false Quinn stood from the bed, and then went silent. Rob waited for him to wrap him in his arms and distract him with his heavenly tongue, his cock, his fingers, his smile with his rabbit teeth.

He waited.

The strum of a guitar struck him like an electric shock. Rob whirled around, tears of disbelief in his eyes, and stared as a slightly older Quinn sat on the bed, tuning up his guitar. The skinny blond he had been with the whole time was gone. When this Quinn started to play, Rob knew.

He had been sent there to wait. He was there for Quinn... and Quinn was finally there for him, his bunny teeth showing through his sad little smile.

"Sorry I took so long-"

"Shut the fuck up," Rob sobbed. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me, you cunt."


End file.
